Megaman Star Force 4: Dark Empire
by Legarad
Summary: La ciudad esta bajo ataque de hordas de virus, mientras tanto Luna sufre un misterioso ataque durante su reunion estudiantil, en ese momento su Wizard Mode la protege. Pero ahora Mode se ha transformado para servir al Emperador. En ese momento Luna despierta su ser EM Residual, Ophiuca transformandose en una nueva Ophiuca Queen mas humana. Xover:Post MMSF3 & RM.EXE Beast/Beast
1. Episode 01: Dark Transformation

Megaman Star Force 4: Dark Empire

_En el año 220X las conexiones conectan con todo el planeta Tierra rápidamente gracias al Mundo de Ondas, la Tierra ha caído en peligro 3 veces la primera vez fue por los Aliens de Planeta FM usando el arma definitiva Andromeda, la segunda fue por la Dra. Orihime quería usar el poder de Mu para conquistar la tierra, y por último la organización Dealer usando el poder del Meteor G. Las tres veces la Tierra fue salvada por el héroe del Mundo de Ondas, Shooting Star Rockman conocido mejormente como Subaru Hoshikawa y su AM's Wizard War-Rock._

**Capitulo 1: Dark Transformation!**

Todo comienza una tarde normal en el pueblo de Kodama, Subaru estaba en camino a Instituto de Tecnologia, para visitar a su padre. Gonta lo habían castigado nuevamente por no hacer sus deberes. Mientras Luna y Kizamaro estaba reunidos en la reunión del consejo estudiantil. Hablando que todos los presidentes de los consejos estudiatiles se reuniera a comentar su plan de que todos los profesores usen la "Brother Band" para hacerse amigos de sus alumnos y hacer las clases más amigables.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo deOndas un misterioso ser rodeado de una misteriosa aura estaba observando la clase.

Vaya, así que Rockman ya salió de clase – dijo el ser misterioso

Esa chica tiene residuos de ondas electromagnéticas – comento el arma del ser misterioso.

Ya, veo Bow. Usaremos a la chica para traer a Rockman hacia nosotros. – dijo el ser misterioso apuntando a Bow hacia Luna.

¡Cuidado Luna! – grito Mode justo cuando se materializo algo le cayó a Mode y se escucho una explosión entre Luna y Mode

Dark Transformation, Mode, On-Air!

Vaya, Bow parece que fallamos – dice el ser misterioso

De todos modos ahora su Wizard ahora está de nuestro lado. – comenta Bow

¿Qué te ha sucedido Mode? - pregunta Luna mirando su Wizard transformado en alguien diferente ahora tenía un apariencia de una chica del piel blanca de cabello largo de color verde, su vestimenta era la de una asistente para mago. El sombrero estaba en su cabeza donde sus orejas sobresalían.

Ya no soy Mode, desde ahora soy Magician Mode, sirviente del Emperador – dijo el Wizard

¡String Yarn! – dijo Magician Mode atando toda clase incluido los profesores, ellos no podía usar el Hunter-VG, para comunicarse con alguien.

¡Demonios! ¿Habrá otro desastre de nuevo? – pensó Luna

Es posible – dijo una misteriosa voz dentro de ella

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Luna

¿No me reconoces? – pregunto la voz

El ser misterioso te quería a ti o mejor dicho a mí, soy un ser residual electromagnético dentro de tu cuerpo. La transformación de tu Wizard me despertó – comento la voz

Si, el ser residual de Gonta fue los restos del FM, Ox, entonces quieres decir que tu eres los resto del FM que me poseyó. – dedujo Luna

Correcto, me llamo Ofiuca pero no soy la misma – comenta la ser electromagnética.

Porfavor, préstame tu poder para salvar a mis compañeros y Wizard – le dijo Luna

¿Estás segura? ¿Y si tomo posesión de tu cuerpo como la ultima vez? – pregunto Ofiuca.

La ultima vez estaba inconsciente esta vez creo que la transformación será diferente por el Hunter-VG, además hoy se actualizo otra vez – comenta Luna

EM Wave Change. Shirogane Luna, On-Air!

Como dijo Luna esta transformación fue diferente, su apariencia era más humana el casco es el de Ofiuca pero sobresale el cabello de Luna, debajo de Top tenía un vestido verde, y una medias larga negras similar a Harp Note. Sus guantes y pies eran morado todavía, en la cintura llevaba cesta y en la mano una flauta.

Proximo Capitulo: Luna vs Magician Mode


	2. Episode 02: Luna vs Magician Mode

Megaman Star Force 4: Dark Empire

_En el año 220X las conexiones conectan con todo el planeta Tierra rápidamente gracias al Mundo de Ondas, la Tierra ha caído en peligro 3 veces la primera vez fue por los Aliens de Planeta FM usando el arma definitiva Andromeda, la segunda fue por la Dra. Orihime quería usar el poder de Mu para conquistar la tierra, y por último la organización Dealer usando el poder del Meteor G. Las tres veces la Tierra fue salvada por el héroe del Mundo de Ondas, Shooting Star Rockman conocido mejormente como Subaru Hoshikawa y su AM's Wizard War-Rock._

**Capitulo 2: Luna vs Magician Mode**

En el capitulo anterior Mode se habia transformado en una forma maligna atando a todo en la clase, eso despertó a ser electromagnético residual dormido en Luna, transformandola en una nueva Queen Ophiuca.

Luna, ¿sabes pelear? – pregunta Ofiuca

Si, aunque nunca lo práctico, pues a Mode no le gustan las peleas – responde Luna

Bueno creo que llego la hora de ponerlo en práctica, bien te daré una explicación rápida de mis habilidades y debilidades – comento Ofiuca

Mi técnica de soporte es "Gorgon Eye" que paraliza al enemigo y ten cuidado con ataques de fuegos te hacen doble año, Magician Mode es elemento neutro. –explico Ofiuca

Entiendo, es decir que debo atacar con combinaciones, ¿es la única forma de salvar a Mode? – pregunto Luna

No estoy muy segura digamos que está entre 50%-70% de probabilidad de salvarla – comenta Ofiuca

Despues de hablar, Luna se dirigió hacia Magician Mode y le dijo: "Te voy a salvar y para eso tendré que pelear contigo y será en el patio la escuela.

Eso lo veremos – respondió Magician Mode atacando a Luna

Battle Card! Barrier! – se protegió Luna

No sabía que las batallas son tan difíciles, necesito concentrarme – se dijo a si misma

Es demasiado rápida, parecen varias – comenta Luna en ese momento Luna se acuerda de papel de la fortuna de su galleta que había comido el día anterior "Llegara un día donde los ojos te engañen y tendrás que usar los otros sentidos para defenderte." En ese momento Luna cerró los ojos.

¿Te rindes? – pregunto Magician Mode

No, te tengo justo donde te quería – comento Luna activando la Battle Card Bubble Chain y Thunder al mismo tiempo causando un gran daño a Magician Mode.

Solo ganaron la batalla, aun la guerra no ha comenzando y el vencedor de esa guerra será el Emperador – dijo Magician Mode escapando en lo que parecía una bola de humo.

No pudimos salvarla hoy - dijo Luna un poco triste

Sé cómo te sientes, pero ella regresará más fuerte y dispuesta a borrarte del mapa, además se hace tarde – dijo Ofiuca

Eso es verdad la batalla me dejo más cansada de lo normal, además todo la escuela mirándome – comento Luna

Bueno aun tengo algo de energía, supongo que servirá para llevarte a casa, te sorprenderá de lo rápido que llegaremos – comento Ofiuca

Ok, acepto tu oferta – comento Luna

EM Wave Change Shirogane Luna! On Air!

¿Oye ese no es Rockman? - pregunto Ofiuca

Si, parece que está peleando con algunos virus – comento Luna

¿Iras a ayudarlo? – volvió a preguntar Ofiuca

¿Tú puedes resistir otra batalla más? – pregunta Luna

5 minutos es lo que me queda de energía, dejemos mínimo 2 minutos para llegar a tu casa – dijo Ofiuca

Ayudare entonces además esos virus están en el camino hacia mi casa – comento Luna

Rockman-sama, ¿Necesitas Refuerzo? – pregunto Luna

Luna, ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Subaru

Si, quieres después te explico en mi casa a Ofiuca le quedan 3 minutos de energia – Respondio Luna

Ok, Triple Battle Card! Cannon! – activo Luna las cartas al mismo tiempo

¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Subaru

Por lo visto esas 3 BattleCard activadas al mismo tiempo se transformaron en una más poderosa. – comenta WarRock

Que poder extermino a toda la horda de virus en un segundo – comento Subaru

Al fin estoy agotada – dijo Luna

Eso es que fueron tu dos primeras batalla y además seguidas – comento Ofiuca

¿Dos batalla seguidas? – gritaron Subaru y WarRock

Subaru y WarRock hay un nuevo enemigo se hace llamar El Emperador, el me quería a mí para usar a Ofiuca nuevamente, pero Mode me protegió y ella fue la que se transformo en sirviente del Emperador.

Es decir que la primera batalla fue con…. – Subaru no pudo terminar de decirlo también estaba algo triste

Correcto, Mode fue transformada por algo llamado Dark Transformation y ahora es Magician Mode, Mode no tuvo piedad con nadie nos ato a todos en el salón, eso hizo que mi ganas de proteger a todos despertara a Ofiuca. – comento Luna

Asombroso, pero imagino que la Batalla fue difícil – comento Subaru

Subaru, creo que mejor deberías quedarte aquí esta noche es posible que esos virus también se han parte de él, buscando la forma de derrotarte cuando este solos. – comento Luna

Yo opino igual era una horda de virus muy grande, esos que quedaban eran el 30% de la horda original y para ser sincero el otro 70% me gasto bastante energía. – comento WarRock

¿No es mucha molestia? – pregunto Subaru

Para nada, esto es lo menos que puedo a hacer, tú ya nos ha salvado tres veces y creo que vendrá una cuarta vez - comento Luna

Llamare a mis padres – comento Subaru

Buenas Noche, Mamá y Papá estoy llamando para decir que me en la casa de Luna Shirogane, ella me dijo que hay un nuevo enemigo buscándome asi que ella sugiere que me quede esta noche en su casa, mañana haremos una reunión de emergencia en WAXA después de la escuela.

Una última cosa antes de dormir, como es que esas tres Battle Card se transformaron en algo más poderoso – comento Subaru

No sé, si recuerdas la clase del Profesor Ikuta sobre los Battle Chip, existía una leyenda entre los NetBattlers que si activaban ciertos Battle Chip, pero en verdad no es una leyenda es que muy pocos NetBattlers lograron hacer combinaciones y estas se llamaban Program Advance. El Profesor nos mostros dos combinaciones y use una de esa – respondió Luna

Debo admitir que si comparamos las Battle Cards y Battle Chips son parecidas y las imágenes de los virus cibernéticos eran parecidos a los EM – dijo Subaru

Pensaba que como Battle Chips son el origen de Battle Cards, aun podía combinarse a una más poderosa y resulto. – comento Luna

Eso fue grandioso – dijo Subaru

Sí, pero esas combinaciones quitan más energía, estoy muy agotada – comento Luna

Buenas noches, Luna – dijo Subaru

Igualmente – contesto Luna

Esa noche Mode descubrió que podría usar los poderes de Magician Mode mientras su lado maligno descansaba. Le envió un mensaje telepático a Luna

"Luna, tienes que destruirme lo más pronto posible, mi lado maligno está tomando el control rápidamente antes de la transformación tuve tiempo de analizar el virus,"

Al amanecer …..

Luna, parece que tuviste una pesadilla – comento Subaru

Fue un mensaje de la verdadera Mode dice que su lado maligno esta por tomar el completo control sobre ella y que la destruye los más pronto posible – comento Luna viendo su V-Hunter

Bueno después veremos eso, llegaremos tarde a la Reunión


End file.
